Debts to Pay
by yourxenium
Summary: Trying to finish her father's will and looking for something that can't be found, she will not leave until all debts have been paid. Ezio & OC.
1. Arrival at the Right Time

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah ... don't own Assassin's Creed ... blah blah ... or else they would be tied to my bed ... Blah! :3**

* * *

"Nahziri. My father. I'm Nahziri's daughter," I put my hands on my hips and glowered at the Assassin in front of me. His refusal in letting me in was throwing me over the edge.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the frame of the gate to the hideout. He was watching skeptically, my every move, and every breath. He didn't trust me. At least no one did at this day and age. There are just some things you couldn't claim true from what you hear in the streets. If some random girl shows up at the hideout of the Assassins and claims that she is the daughter of one of them, any one would be skeptical.

I sighed, in defeat. I rummaged through my shoulder bag until I found the letter. The letter that sent for me. The letter that brought me here in the first place. The same letter that claimed my father's death in clear writing. That letter.

"What's that?" The Assassin asked eyeing it suspiciously with all signs of curiosity hidden away from view.

"My father said he sent word for me two weeks ago but it never came. Here. It's in there," I handed him the letter, my voice quavered. He carefully opened it and I watched his eyes scan the page, line after line.

_Seraphina,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you took your first steps. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you said you're first words. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you had your first heartbreak. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I failed._

_I failed you._

_By the time you read this letter, you will have known of my fate. It has not been so kind to me in the last several years. Of course it has all been a blessing in disguise. I had you, my girl. _

_Even if I wasn't there when you needed me, you always knew I was there in spirit to protect you. I tried my hardest, I really did. I raised you with morals and virtues that I hope to God you take to the grave. Or else my journey has been for nothing._

_Find safety with the Assassins. Find refuge in where I found comfort. I will send someone for you and if it doesn't arrive, find the hideout. You know very well where it is without directions. I trust that you will go there. Join them and finish what I couldn't. Hopefully, you will understand, my girl. _

_I love you and be safe, my child._

My heart twisted into a ball of pain and guilt. It wasn't my turn to read the letter but it was as almost as if I could see the reflection of the words in the Assassin's eyes. There was clarity in them that I wasn't able to see.

He lifted his eyes to meet mine, giving me a sympathetic smile. He handed me the letter and sighed.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you," he bowed and held the door open for me. He continued watching with a renewed emotion that I couldn't quite place. I turned my attention to the place in front of me. The tapestries on the floor and the pillars racing up to the ceiling captured my attention. I walked slowly into the room, avoiding the rugs in fear that my dirty leather soled shoes would ruin them. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Don't worry about the rugs, child. They are quite ugly in my opinion," he made a sour face that made me smile. I secretly thanked him for the distraction and he knew. He and I both knew that this wasn't easy. He smiled at me and urged me to follow him further in.

"My name is Seraphina," I said smiling, extending my hand toward him. He took it looking quite impressed. "And I'm not a child." He raised his hands up in surrender, amusingly.

"Sorry I wasn't informed, princess," he teased me, which only ended up in him receiving a playful glare. He chuckled and continued guiding me into the hideout. We stopped in front of a pair of wooden double doors. He sighed and raised an eyebrow at me. _This is it._ He knocked. The voices behind the doors quieted except for a clear spiteful voice that wasn't ready to give up for someone at the door. There must have been some sort of argument and I looked at the Assassin, who was thinking the same. I glanced at him again questioningly. He shrugged and knocked again.

The door creaked open and I met cold, fiery eyes. _Father, I have no idea what you were thinking when you said this place is for comfort. _I held his gaze and my head high. If this is where I'm supposed to be, then might as well act like I'm already a part of it. The man looked from me to the Assassin, waiting for an excuse for the interruption.

The Assassin, whose name I still don't know, cleared his throat.

"The young lady, here," he glanced at me with a mocking glint in his eye, "is Nahziri's daughter. She brings news of his whereabouts and of his final wish." His voice grew solemn and he was stealing quick glances at me. I still wasn't letting my gaze drift from the man. If he could ensure my safety then I wanted to know. I watched his concerning question and his frown at the last three words the Assassin said.

"His final wish? What do you _mean _his final wish?" His voice was strong, deep and far from concerning. It was worried and panicky. He quickly looked at me and nodded.

"Nahziri's daughter?"

"In the flesh." I nodded at him and caught the men's amused expressions. Of course I was Nahziri's daughter! I had his eyes, his temper, his looks, and his skill. My father did not leave this world without leaving something behind. Sure I tried not to spend the last two weeks in a lake of my tears and in a pit of my fears since he left me ways of protecting myself. It was as almost as if he didn't want to leave without his daughter knowing how to properly wield a sword and shoot a crossbow with perfect aim.

The man extended his hand and nodded. "Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli, at your service. Please," he held the door open for me. I turned back to the Assassin and gave him my thanks.

The room was long rather than wide. It held a long back in the center with several chairs surrounding it, all wooden. It was what I considered a meeting room of sorts. I was surprised to see that the sun had fallen so quickly. I was so busy on getting here that I haven't even gotten a good night's sleep.

"Machiavelli. Care to explain?" My attention was quickly drawn from the curtained windows to another man in the room. Another Assassin by the looks of it, but his robes were fancier. They were extravagant than what an Assassin should be wearing. He had unshaved stubble around his chin, which was as much as I could see because of the hood.

The man was signaling toward me, glaring at me at times.

"Care to be more polite?" I retorted, glaring at his shocked then amused expression. I felt a hand touch my shoulder telling me to calm down. The man's tone of voice completely put me off. The feeling of finally reaching the destination that my father set me was overwhelming. Overwhelming in the sense that I felt like I could let out everything that I was holding in. I refused to cry over my father's death for it showed weakness. By that this moment, I feel it all coming back in full stride.

"Ezio, please." Machiavelli held up his hand, silencing any further inquiries from this _Ezio_. "She's Nahziri's daughter."

I respectfully bowed my head to the other people in the room. There were two other women and another hooded man along with Ezio, Machiavelli and myself. I received the gesture along with hidden amusement and impressed faces. Apparently, no one has shown courtesy around here for them to be so shocked.

"My apologies, signora," Ezio bowed in my direction. So do you have to be an Assassin's daughter to be shown respect around here?

"Machiavelli, please. We have matters to discuss," Ezio pressured on, glancing my direction. I was an obvious disturbance, which I was secretly proud of. I raised my eyebrow at Ezio.

Machiavelli sighed and folded his hands behind his back. "Ezio, she brings news of Nahziri." I frowned at the statement. Okay, I have a name.

"Seraphina." Machiavelli raised his eyebrows. "My name." A look of realization and apology faced over his face.

"Well please. Do you bring word from your father?" One of the younger of the two women spoke up. She looked younger than me, relative in age. She was also much shorter than me and she resembled Ezio in facial features.

I grimaced at her question. "Word I do not bring," I paused. They all stared at me in confusion. "Words I do not bring for my father is no more," my voice cracked in the end. I was noticing how dirty I was when speaking those words, for looking at their faces would of brought to many emotions.

After a few moments of eerie silence, I looked up. The women were still shocked. The man, whose name I do not know, was solemn with his arms across his chest almost in concentration. Ezio was slightly wide-eyed and was gripping the headrest of the chair closest to him. Machiavelli had his head in his head in his hands. He was the first to speak up.

"When did you find out?" He asked without looking up. I sighed.

"Two weeks ago," his head snapped up and stared at me, "my father said he sent word for someone to bring me sooner and if no one showed up in two weeks then I should come by myself and … here I am." I shrugged, looking away from his eyes and out the window.

"Two weeks ago. But didn't—Someone did—" Machiavelli muttered, frowning. He was still staring at me but was entranced by something beyond me. He turned toward to Ezio who suddenly caught onto what he was saying.

"Fideo," they said the name together, in harmony. My eyes widened at the name. _Fideo. _

"What happened to him?" I asked attentively, walking up to Machiavelli trying to get his attention. Ezio turned away with sad eyes not responding. They refused to.

"Please. What … what happened to him?" My voice grew small and very quiet. I should of known. I should have expected this and more. I shook my head and walked to the farthest corner of the room and slid against the cool walls. My sleeveless tunic was grey with dirt and my pants were sticking to my sweaty skin. I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes and allowing a tear to fall.

It was now two people gone from my life: my father and now my childhood friend. I should of known that if my father was going to send someone for me, he was going to send someone he trusted with my life. Fideo grew up with me. My father trained us both, never one over the other. We were almost like brother and sister. His laughter is ringing all too loudly in my ears. His eyes were all too bright in my eyes and his smile was all too breaking my heart faster than ever before.

I heard a pair of footsteps stop in front of me. I felt the person's body heat radiate off of them. I knew they were kneeling near me, afraid to speak. We knew this was happening all too soon and there was no soft way to address it.

"Seraphina, please." I opened my eyes to the soft voice that echoed the room. All eyes were on me but only one asked for my attention.

I stood up, wiping clear the one tear the escaped my eye and met Machiavelli's glance.

"Your father's last wish?" He asked with hope that it wouldn't be too over bearing for me to answer.

"To join you. To seek refuge here. To help you in where he couldn't." My voice was stronger that what I felt. It gave away a sense of security and power that I knew was not in me. It impressed them. It surprised them, mostly. It did surprise myself as well even though I was the one who said it.

"No. This is too dangerous for you," Ezio objected immediately. He was pacing back and forth with a stubborn attitude.

I frowned. "This isn't for you to decide, now is it?"

"As a matter of fact it is!" He stopped and faced me with determination. "If you didn't know, _principessa_, I say who becomes an Assassin and who does not." His words quickly found place in my stomach, which turned, flipped and was racking for a response.

"This is my father's wish. Not yours." He raised his eyebrow. "Are you really going to deny his _dying _wish?" My voice was overpowering and demanding. I never felt his gaze. I never backed down from a battle, especially not one that would change my life for good.

"Do you want to get yourself killed? Like your father?" Poison escaped onto Ezio's words. I know he meant to protect me but then, I felt like he was forsaking me.

"At least I will know I died an honorable death, like my father."

"Oh? And what is an honorable death to you, hm?" He was now sickeningly amusing himself.

"I would have died fighting. I would have died knowing that I did not let _you _get away with me not joining." Ezio frowned, something clicked in his head. "If your fear is my incapability to learn rather than my survival, then you're wrong."

My words visually stung Ezio. How? I don't know. All I know is that tomorrow my training starts, unwillingly on Ezio's part. The rest of the people in the room were glad to have me in legacy of my father. Claudia, her mother Maria, La Volpe, whose names I got a hold of, were quite happy to have me tag along.

There is something I cannot place in Ezio. His eyes tried to hide his empathy and his understanding. His eyes tried selling a false image to what I was getting myself into. If my father knew this was best for me, then I obliged. Ezio's brown eyes never left me without a feeling of utter confusion.

How can he possibly understand what I have been through? Losing a father and a brother? He wouldn't know. If he did, he would understand my feelings toward joining.

He would see that behind it all, I am here to seek revenge. There is something that I realized as I was led into my quarters in the hideout. I never realized until I lay on my new bed thinking. This is a perfect opportunity to gain revenge. This is a perfect opportunity to eliminate who's ever life I have to in order to pay for my father's. I will not stop until debts have been paid.

* * *

**A / N: Are Ezio's eyes even brown? Whatever!**

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**


	2. Been There, Done That

**A / N: Some responses to my reviewers from last chapter ^_^**

**addicted01: **Thank you! I can hardly wait for more as well ... and I'm the author! LOL

**CourtGoesRawr:** I'm really glad you liked it! I was pretty nervous about posting it up because it was too bad and what not. Thank you 3

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah ... I don't own Assassin's Creed ... blah blah ... AC3 would of been out over 9000 months ago if I do ... blah! :D**

* * *

"Show me what you are made of, princess," Noel teased me, wielding his sword around. I took the sword by the handle that a fellow Assassin presented me with. I held it steadily testing its weight and how capable it was.

"Come on, princess! Quit stalling," he continued teasing me. Noel had developed a habit of calling me that after the dreadful meeting with Machiavelli and Auditore, the night of my arrival. He was the one that escorted me in and he was the first Assassin that I personally got to know, aside from my father and Fideo.

I only glanced at him and smirked. He readied his stance waiting for my attack. I did not give him one though. I merely stalked him around the training ring. We looked like two lions ready to pounce but not daring to make the first move.

I closed in on him and pretended to attack. This caught him off guard and he quickly defected what wasn't coming. I took the advantage and struck his side with the wooden sword. He raised his eyebrow after a quick recovery.

Other Assassins had stopped what they were doing to watch. Swords were left unsharpened and sacks were left ill equipped. Soon there was a crowd gathering around, spectating.

"Not bad, princess," he smirked and with no hesitation started advancing his hits. I had to admit he was strong, for each deflect has sent me back a step. _This isn't over._ I started countering his hits easily, took no time in taking offense and charged toward him.

He frowned, finally seeing I was a challenged. I knew he was taking it easy on me because I am a stupid _princess._ He stood his ground and sweat started to form on both our foreheads.

I managed to twirl my sword, on contact, against his and somehow wrapped my sword around his. A look of confusion flashed on his face and with a quick pull I sent his sword flying into my hand.

I took the time in simultaneously wielding both swords, taking complete joy in seeing the realization sink in on him. He was shocked and took a while to see that he was left sword-less.

With every step I took toward him, he took a step back. Neither of us said a word but everyone else was over the roof. Many were cheering, several were laughing, few were smirking and only one was glaring.

"Okay, princess. You win," Noel held his hands up in surrender. I steadied both swords, gripping them furiously. An evil playful smile reached my lips that widened his eyes, glancing from the two swords to my face.

"You know, you are really scary sometimes," Noel said, matter-of-factly with his hands on his hips looking thoughtfully. I pursed my lips and tried to resist the urge to laugh at his childish tone and handed his sword back with a smile.

"Be thankful it's wooden," I said mockingly, walking off the raised platform. I received many congratulations and offers to train next time with other fellow Assassins. It was pleasing to finally see why my father found comfort here. I felt glowering eyes burn holes in the back of my head. It was a clear and definite sign that it was going to be hard for _me_ to gain respect. Not only is the biggest Assassin having a conspiracy against me, but also the degradation of women is still quite prominent even within the Assassins. Now I don't know if Auditore has a real conspiracy … but that is the excuse that I am setting for him. The congratulations were still reflected hints of that set of eyes told me everything that I needed to know.

_Just because I allowed for this to happen, doesn't mean that I accept it._

* * *

"It has been three months since your arrival, Seraphina." Machiavelli smiled like a proud father. I returned it, imaging my father like that. Remembering was becoming easier with each day for my mind has been set on training. My father will finally be able to see me become an Assassin, even if it isn't in person. This is why he trained me when I was small for he wanted me to follow in his footsteps.

Machiavelli held a neatly stacked pile of robes in his hands. He had called me to meet him in the room that I had —on my account— officially dubbed: the meeting room. It's a fitting name, I think.

"Your skill has greatly improved. Your father has taught you well and you are each day resembling him more and more," I smiled, "and because of Ezio's refusal is letting you join us, we couldn't give you your robes early on—," I grimaced.

"So what? I had to _prove_ myself for him to consider me at his level?" I questioned, frowning.

"You are still not at my level, Nahziri." Auditore appeared from behind Machiavelli, who started rubbing his temple when he heard the Auditore. We have grown accustomed to referring each other by our surnames because I claimed that his name is too disgusting to be said in a heated argument, once. One small comment can change the way people address you. It wasn't my fault though. Swear. And apparently, this place has two entrances or he is just that stealthy. Personally, I go with the former.

"Of course not. You are right." Auditore smirked, foolishly believing me. "I am not at your level … I have completely surpassed it. A. Long. Time. Ago." Auditore's face fell and was growing furious by the second. "You are just too blind to see it," I said sweetly, smiling innocently which only spiked up his anger.

Never hurt an Auditore's ego for it affects their physical and mental health. Consult a doctor if problems persist. I recommend a therapist but it's up to you.

We were both ignoring Machiavelli's mutterings about pesty Italians with no respect and something else about people who will only make matters worse and what not. It didn't seem that important.

"Ezio! Please," Machiavelli signaled Auditore toward the door, suggesting for him to leave. Auditore gave one look at him and turned back to glare at me, keeping quiet. He made no move to leave, clearly.

Machiavelli sighed, giving up on the Auditore and returned to me. "I wanted to present to your robes, as an Assassin. You have a mission awaiting you in two days," he continued as if nothing ever happened.

"What? Already? She can't—She doesn't even—"

"Ezio, please. She's good and you know it," I secretly stuck my tongue at the Auditore's frowning face childishly, "Her stealth is different, no better, than that of the creed. She can be even better than you. Her willingness to kill … we need her," Machiavelli tried to reasons with the Auditore, who seemed to have tuned out everything.

Machiavelli smiled at me, oblivious to the fact that I was being childish two seconds ago.

* * *

"I know why you are doing this," Auditore said after Machiavelli left the room. I was also on my way out, not wanting to spend another minute in the same room with him. Yet it always seemed impossible. "You shouldn't be here."

I turned around and faced him, glaring. "You know _nothing_ about me. You can't tell me what to do!" Even though I felt like a little teenage girl, I couldn't think of any other way to say it.

"I know, Nahziri! I know why you are here. I _know_ what you are going to do," Auditore ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the hood. His hair was tied at the back and it was probably the first time that I have seen him without his hood. He would look like a nice guy if he didn't open his mouth so much.

"How would you know?" I challenged him.

He looked at me solemnly and shuffled his feet. He was having trouble answering my question. There is something more that I could not see at the time.

"I have been there. I joined the Assassins in revenge. I too lost a father and two brothers to the Templars. Do you not think that I felt the same way as you? I had this _need_ to kill, this _want_ to destroy _any_one that was involved. No matter what happened, I risked everything, putting my own life on the line. And what did I get out of it? Nothing. Nothing changed. I felt _no _satisfaction," Auditore confessed, he voice grew louder and louder with each word. He sat down and held his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table.

"Is that—is that why you tried to stop me?" I asked nervously. I never felt so nervous to ask someone something. But this was the Auditore that we are talking about. It looked like the straw was going to break the camel's back. And that straw … was my question.

"Yes! Can't you see? I don't want you to end up like me!" He quickly rose and held me by the shoulders, "I have _so _much respect for your father that I don't want to see his daughter fall like a blood thirsty Assassin. By doing that you are _not _walking in his shoes!" he stared at me intently with every burning emotion.

There was a burn in my throat that clogged up my speech. It stopped me from thinking and reasoning. I knew he was right but in my eyes, it was wrong. No matter what he told me, I still needed to do it.

"I _have_ to … Ezio, please," I whispered, a tear streaming down my face. I was weak, but something about using his first name helped him see. I was weak in spirit, confidence and in trust. "You have to help me."

He let go of me instantly as if the touch burned his hands. There was almost a look of disgust on his face. "Do you really think I am going to help you? Even after I told _you_ something I never told my own family?" He scoffed and it hurt.

"Why did you then if you regret now so much?" I retorted. He stared at me, unable to answer. "If you are not going to help me, then don't bother stopping me." I backed away, unable to look away from his piercing eyes. I shook my head and quickly bolted out of the room, running to my quarters.

I shut the door behind me and slid down to the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and couldn't stop the tears. They burned as they glided down the sides of my face. I wasn't strong since I can't even pull myself together for my father.

I know he wouldn't want me doing this but I have to. For myself. Maybe I will be able to gain strength and be the woman I was destined to be … somehow.

For ten minutes, I stayed there, motionless. When I finally got up, I felt sore. My cheeks were stiff from the dried tears and my lips were chapped. I felt an ache when I dragged my feet to the washroom. I cleaned myself up from my weaknesses and dressed myself in a new strength that I would need.

Seeing myself in a mirror, I saw only flaws. I wanted to return seeing only my beauty. I saw a glint from the left side of the room. It was my dagger. I grabbed the handle and returned to the mirror.

My long hair had to go. With the force of my dagger, I cut almost a foot of my innocence. If I was going to be a woman with strength, I couldn't stay in my darken childhood. I stared at the fallen dark brown, wavy hair on the floor. I stared at my fallen innocence on the floor. My split, heart-broken, unfulfilled promised innocence.

* * *

**A / N: Liked it? No? Suggestions? Criticism? :3**


	3. What Have You Done to Auditore?

**A / N: Sorry this is a week late! I had a project that I procrastinated on .. yeah. **

**So this shall be a short chapter but promise that the next will make up for it!**

**Thanks to all those who subscribed to the story! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah ... Don't own Assassin's Creed ... blah blah ... I probably should invest ... blah! :D**

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. Too many thoughts were clouding my head and too many emotions were invading my heart. Was I really supposed to do this? Or am I supposed to stand back and let these people continue what they are doing? I can't run to my father with my problems now like I used to.

I want to do this because I have been in shadows, protected. I was never the one protecting and I feel like this is the time for me to do that. I won't let the same sword that killed my father be the one that kills me.

* * *

Knowing that sleep was not an option at this point, I got up and dressed in my brown pants and a white tunic before putting my new robes on. They were pristine white with one signature red sash. I grabbed my trusty leather soled boots and put them on. The clothes reminded me of my father; they even smelled like him.

It was just before dawn and it was quite warm for Roma's usual mornings. I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of warm bread. I picked some off and ate it tenderly. Many Assassins were still asleep so I took the opportunity to leave.

I had one more day before my mission but I had the need to go outside and wander. Darkness welcomed me. Roma's houses and shops were tightly closed and the streets were empty aside from two or three farmers making their way out of the city. I walked along the cobblestone, my footsteps making little to no sound.

I quickly finished my bread and grabbed a ladder next to the closed blacksmith's shop. The sun was beginning to rise, filling the streets with its natural light. I walked along the rooftops, jumping from one to the other. Before I knew it, I reached a viewpoint. I smiled, remembering when my father would take me up to one of those when I was smaller. I would be riding on his back as he climbed the sides of the buildings. He would always hold on to me before performing the leap of faith.

I took my time in climbing the tower, slowly grabbing each foothold. I made my way to the pedestal, scaring of the eagle. I watched it fly away as I sat down, leaning against the tower. I rested the leg off the side and folded the other to my chest.

I remembered doing this with my father every sunrise and sunset, whenever he was around. We sit at the top of the viewpoint, enjoying the silence while it lasted.

"Enjoying yourself?" It took all my strength to not jump in fright and potentially fall off the tower. I looked around by no one was near.

"Up here, princess." I followed the voice and cringed when I saw Auditore leaning against the peak of the tower. It looked quite uncomfortable but I wasn't able to give up my space.

"What are you doing here, Auditore?" I asked, turning around and trying to remember what peace and quiet was before he showed up.

"It's Ezio, tesoro." I turned around, frowning.

"Who are you and what have you done to Auditore?" I asked, a little nervous though it sounded like playful banter. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, if I am going to help you then we should start calling each other by our first name. We are going to spend a lot of time together, mind you." He shrugged and smiled.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong with you. Did you hit your head? Or are you mad? I bet they dropped you as a child right? Or are you naturally bipolar like this? Or-."

"Calm down, teroso! Nothing is wrong with me. I have just decided to help you," he slowly made his way to where I was.

"Get away from me you crazy person!" I said, quickly getting up and jumping off. I didn't even bother checking if there was a haystack right under me. As long as I got away from the madman then I was happy. I jumped out of the magical teleporting haystack and ran down the cobblestone streets.

People were opening their shops and some were already taking in customers. Guards have also started patrolling with the new shifts. I slowed down as I saw a pack of them. They watched me catch my breath and fast walk through the streets, glancing back to see Auditore making his way over to me.

"Are you okay, miss?" One of them asked me, frowning at my troubled state. I hesitated to answer, watching Auditore's eyes widen and blend in with the crowd. Coward.

"Miss?" the guard inquired again, trying to see what I was looking at nervously. I turned back to him, forgetting he was there for a moment. The other guards were gathering behind him suspiciously.

"Um, I'm fine. I just thought that—I, um—I'm fine, sir. Thank you," I said quickly, hastily trying to retreat. I kept glancing back behind me, forgetting that I need to look in _front_ of me. I crashed into a hard, muscular chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, feeling strong arms steady me.

I dusted myself off and noticed something quite wrong. Leather shoes. Brown pants. White … robes. Red sash? Well, shit. I looked up and met the stupid Auditore's smirking face.

"Found you," he mocked, still smirking. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. It is too early for this.

"What do you want, Auditore? I'm not in the mood for your … mood swings." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed. "I figured that you would need me—"

"I don't need you quite frankly. I can figure things out by myself." I started to walk away but he quickly grabbed my arm.

"Face it. Do you know where to start?" I looked away, regretfully. "Exactly. You _need_ me. And I figured I could make you see reason afterward. Sure we can go kill whoever you want but what are going to do after that? Hm?"

"I'll figure it out, later. I don't need you for this. And plus, you didn't want to help before so what changed your mind?" I countered, not wanting to accept the fact that he was right.

His eyes softened and in the sun, they looked almost golden. "This is something for me to know, Seraphina." I was taken back by hearing my first name escape his lips. "Do you want my help or not?"

I, unwillingly, nodded. I did need his help even if I didn't want to accept it. He could teach me what I didn't know. He let go of me and nodded, "Alright then. Tomorrow."

I nodded, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Please." I looked up at him. "Call me Ezio." He gave me a half smile before frowning.

"What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable under his stare.

"You cut your hair. Why?" He grabbed a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"It's up to my shoulders. It's not _that_ short." I said defensively, making him chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that. It looks nice," He smiled and disappearing into the crowd. He left me in an unusual state from his sudden act of … kindness? I don't even know what to call it. I didn't expect him to want to help me. I didn't expect him to be so kind to me from one day to the next.

Just yesterday he said that he wasn't going to help me and now, he forced me to accept his help. Fine, not necessarily force me but same thing. And I officially say that Audit—Ezio, is crazy. Ezio. Ezio. That sounds so weird after being so used to calling him by his surname.

I kept musing as my body made its way back to the hideout. I didn't notice that I got back until I almost tripped in getting in.

* * *

**A / N: Reviews, por favor? ;)**


End file.
